The present invention relates generally to laptop computer accessories and specifically to laptop pads and docking stations. In one embodiment, a laptop docking apparatus comprises a portable base and a lap rest (aka lap desk). The portable base is substantially planar to accommodate a laptop computer and can function independently or work with a lap rest.
The base comprises upper and lower surfaces. In one embodiment, the upper surface of the base is ventilated to facilitate removing heat from the underside of the laptop. In another embodiment, the upper surface is made of a heat conducting material to cool the laptop. The lower surface of the base can be made of metal or plastic material of either non conducting or heat conducting material and is capable of connecting to the lap rest.
In one embodiment, the base has an internal duct in communication with a vent in the upper surface to allow vertical air flow therethrough. The air flow is horizontally discharged between the upper and lower surfaces. The base has a fan for inducing airflow through the internal duct. Additionally, the upper surface of the base is in thermal communication with the internal duct.
The base has an accessory bay for any one of a hard disk, an optical drive, or similar device; and a video port and controller for providing a video output signal from the accessory bay. The base has a universal serial bus port and controller for communication between the accessory bay and an external device; and a wireless communication component for wireless communication between the accessory bay and an external device.
The base has a removable battery housed therein which is rechargeable from an external source and further is cable of providing power to a connector housed within the base, the universal serial bus port, the fan, and the accessory bay.
The lap rest is substantially planar and has upper and lower surfaces. In one embodiment, the base is attached to the top of the lap rest. In another embodiment, the base fits inside of a recess in the lap rest.
The lap rest upper surface is removably connectable with the base. The lap rest lower surface comprises a cushion for added comfort when placed on the lap of a person. The cushion can be enlarged laterally to provide a hand rest as the user types on the lap rest keyboard. The lap rest upper surface has a built in keyboard and mouse and at least one speaker in communication an audio port.
The lap rest has a universal serial bus port and controller for communication between the speaker, keyboard, mouse pad, and an external device. The lap rest has a wireless communication component for communication between the speaker, keyboard, mouse pad, and an external device.
In one embodiment, a central processing unit is incorporated in either or both of the base and lap rest to run and maintain the various components of the device (inbuilt fan, optical device or hard drive, usb port, speaker, wireless port, keyboard, and built in mouse pad) as well as external components or devices (e.g. Laptop or desktop computer, ipad (trademark), iphone (trademark), ipod (trademark), blackberry (trademark), etc.